Servers are typically used for big applications and work loads such as those used in conjunction with large web services and manufacturing. Often, a single server does not have enough power to perform the required application. Several servers may be used in conjunction with several storage devices in a storage area network (SAN) to accommodate heavy traffic. As systems get larger, applications often need to be highly available to avoid interruptions in service.
A typical server management system uses a single management control station that manages the servers and the shared storage. A potential problem of such a system is that it may have a single point of failure which can cause a shut-down of the entire storage area network to perform maintenance. Another potential problem is that there is typically no dynamic cooperation between the servers in case a change to the system occurs. Often in such a system all servers need be shutdown to perform a simple reconfiguration of the shared storage. This type of interruption is typically unacceptable for mission critical applications
What is needed is a system and method for management of a storage area network that allows dynamic cooperation among the servers and does not have a single point of failure. The present invention addresses such needs.